So You Think You Can Dance?
by snazzwithpizzazz
Summary: Naruto's thing for flexible guys is no secret, so when he stumbles upon Sasuke, his dancer boyfriend, stretching, he gets a bit... amorous. Contains: voyeurism, perverted boyfriends, dirty talk, narusasu, and yaoi, among other things. Full warning inside. Don't like, don't read. M FOR MATURE


A/N: So you can thank some guy named Cameron for this. My theatre groups instructor decided it was a good idea to fuck up all our bodies by twisting them in ways they're not supposed to twist in. I was all like "can we not and say we did" and he was all like "no". Cameron the contortionist volunteered and we did nothing but stretch for 30 mins. It's actually not that long, but fuck, my body hurts.

TRIGGER WARNINGS: Masturbation, voyeurism (both intentional and unintentional) anal sex, rough sex, anal cream pie, D/S, dirty talk, bad words. Yaoi.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Naruto. I don't own nothin. I'm done broke.

The weird bridge like stretch I mentioned in this is a stretch Cameron made us do. It's like a normal bridge, where you lay in your back and push yourself up with your hands and feet, but drop yourself onto your forearms, still remaining propped up on your feet. It's hard, hence why Sasuke was so tired after. The sex positions are uncommon in all the lemon fanfictions I've read, so I feel the need to explain for those of you who've never watched porn.

But I'll do that at the second A/N. I'm not a fan of spoilers.

I reached up, sucking in a breath of air, then exhaled, leaning down and pressing the back of my hands into the hardwood floor of my dance  
studio. I arched my back, placing my hands on my back and thrusting my stomach out. Breathing heavily, I squatted down making sure my thighs were pointing opposite directions, then leaned forward, resting m body on my forearms. Releasing a trembling breath, I held it for one, two, three painful seconds. Now here comes the hard part.

I arched my self high into a bridge, then, dropped to my forearms. I winced, it hurt so much. I collapsed on the floor, quivering and panting hard. As a professional dancer, I had no problem stretching, and was unusually flexible, but my boyfriend and I had just came back from a month long vacation. During the vacation, Naruto had strictly forbade me from doing any work, and in turn, I took away his iPad, so he couldn't do any writing. Serves him right.

I heard the familiar sound of boots stomping on the floor and u turned curiously. Speak of the devil. It was Naruto, leaning in the door way to my studio. Immediately I blushed, looking away shyly. "H-how long have you been there?" I asked nervously. Whenever Naruto saw me stretching he tended to get a little bit rough, although I don't mind. Apparently my flexibility aroused him, and he never failed to find a knew and erotic thing for me to do. And I loved every minute of it.

"Long enough" Naruto grinned wolfishly, stalking towards me. "I was going to take you to Ichirakus, but seeing you stretch made me think of better things to do." I gulped nervously, Naruto was getting closer and closer... "Plus..." My sex god of a boyfriend mused "I still need to punish you for taking my iPad. And I know just how to do it." He smirked deviously.

My cock jumped in my pants, and I flushed. "touch yourself" the blond demanded. "Let me see you pleasure yourself. Don't hold back." His tone was one I simply could not argue with, and I slid my hands down my body.

My hands brushed feathery slow touches down my sides all the way to my hips. I grabbed the hem of my tight black wife beater and I dragged it up to my chest, exposing my creamy pale stomach. I shivered, feeling the cool air caress my skin and harden my nipples. I let my hands glide over my stomach, brushing barely there touches on my nipples. I pinched one, arching my back slightly. I brought my other hand down to the waistband of my pants, shoving my fingers under the stretchy materials. My digits brushed the head of my stiff cock and I moaned in pure pleasure, arching my back and closing my eyes reflectively.

Hearing Naruto moaning from somewhere next to me made me realize that I had forgotten his presence in the first place!

"Fuck Sasuke" he groaned. You look so hot like that!" He palmed his erection through his pants, making sure to keep his eyes trained on me the whole time.

I blushed hard and looked away from the arousing sight. Slowly, I pulled my pants down my thighs, moaning in both pleasure and satisfaction as my erection was allowed a bit more space. Reaching down to fondle my erection, I moaned loudly, bordering on screaming. I turned my head to she side, panting hard as I slid my underwear off and palmed my cock.

I opened my eyes (when had I closed them?) and lifted my head a little, accidentally making eye contact with Naruto. All that blood in my body that wasn't already down south rushed to my cheeks, staining them red. I watched as Naruto licked his lips and rubbed his massive dick, all the while staring at me.

I stared up at him, caught like a deer in headlights. Slowly stroking my cock in long strokes, and fondling my nipples with my right, I maintained eye contact. I put on a sultry expression on my face, running my hand up my chest and bringing them to my mouth. Still staring up at my boyfriend, I opened my mouth, sliding my fingers in.

I slowly pumped my fingers in and out of my mouth, making a show of licking and nipping the tips, sucking them like I would a cock. I moaned around my fingers, digging my thumb into the head of my cock. Naruto stared at me, groaning thickly, a string of pearly precum dripped from the head of his cock and into the floor.

I smirked around my fingers, giving them a slow and long lick before slipping then back into my mouth. "You look so good like that, Sasuke." Naruto groaned, his eyes still trained on me. "You look like such a slut. You want it bad, don't you?"

I nodded, slipping my fingers out of my mouth to beg Naruto to give it to me. "Prepare yourself" Naruto demanded. "Let me see you stretch your tight hole."

I skimmed my fingers down my chest, my other hand still pumping my hard dick. I caressed my milky pale thighs before circling my hole with my wet fingers. I slid one in, opening my mouth to let out a litany of moans. I bucked into the finger, pressing it into my prostate and wriggling it.

I slid it out and repositioned myself. I pulled my leg up to my chest and brought my hand around it, baring my cock and ass for Naruto's pleasurable viewing.

Somewhere in front of me, I heard Naruto groan. "You're such a slut, aren't you?" He asked, kneeling down between my spread legs and keeping his gaze fixated on my fingers. You'd do anything to get me to fuck you, wouldn't you?"

I nodded eagerly. "Yes, yes!" I shouted. "I want you in me! I want you to fuck me!" I slid my finger out, sliding two back in. They brushed my prostate, and I bucked back on them, desperate for more pleasure.

Naruto chuckled. "You have such a dirty mouth, bitch. But I won't fuck you yet. You need to make yourself cum. Make yourself cum with just your dirty fingers."

I moaned thickly at his words, feeling my cock jump. I spread the two fingers already in my ass, knowing Naruto liked to see inside. I slipped the two fingers out, and rammed three fingers in, moaning loudly as it speared my prostate. I bucked back repeatedly, fucking my self on my own fingers, moaning loudly.

"Na-naruto!" I yelled, loosing myself in pleasure. I continued to grind my fingers against my prostate, not caring that Natuto was watching me anymore. I arched my back impossibly high, screaming as if released onto my stomach.

I flipped back onto the wood floor, panting heavily. My stomach and thighs were drenched with cum, I even managed to get some on my chin.

I heard Naruto moan, and suddenly I was splattered with his hot cum. It landed all over my stomach, and face. My face burned with the realization that Naruto had been brought to climax by watching me get off.

Without thinking, I swiped my tongue over my lips, tasting a mixture of both mine and Naruto's cum. I moaned at the taste, scooping the semen from my stomach and shoving my fingers into my mouth, sucking on them eagerly. "Damn Sasuke" Naruto said, awed. "Aren't you horny today"

"You made me this way!" I shouted. "Just fuck me! Please" I moaned as Naruto tweaked my left nipple.

"If you insist. Get up and lean against the mirror" he demanded, yanking me by my hair so I was standing on my knees. I crawled to the mirrored walls, making sure my ass waved seductively behind me. When I reached the wall, I put my hands on it and crawled up it, so my forearms and forehead were rested on it. I looked down at myself, my half-hard cock twitching at the sight and getting visibly harder.

I heard my boyfriend crawl behind me, pressing my body into the mirror. I felt Naruto's hard cock grinding into my lower back. We met eyes in the mirror and he smirked possessively. He lowered his mouth to my neck and sucked on my sensitive nape, leaving a chain of bright red hickies that stood out against my pale skin.

"Look at you Sasuke. You're so aroused aren't you." He slid two fingers into my open cum stained mouth to play with my tongue. I nodded. "Your face is flushed, your nipples erect, your body covered in my cum. You want it bad, don't you?" The hot dick ground harder into my back.

The two fingers in my mouth pulled on my tongue. "Answer me!" He demand.

"Yes!" I moaned around his fingers. "I want you to fuck me. Please!" I bucked forward against the mirror trying to grind my cock against it to get some release.

Naruto yanked his fingers from my mouth and pressed my face against the mirror. "You're going to have to do better than that!"

"Naruto! I want your hot, hard dick inside me, fucking me, making me feel so good! Please Naruto! Fuck me!"

"Yes Sasuke. I'll fuck you so hard that you can't think of anything else but my cock in your ass." The scooped some cum from my stomach, rubbed it on his cock, before pressing in. I moaned and bucked back. "Ugh" Naruto groaned, biting my shoulder. "You're so hot and tight around my cock."

Naruto set a fast pace, ramming his thick cock hard and fast into my stretched hole. Soon I was rolling my hips in time with his thrusts, forcing him to go deeper inside me. "Naruto!" I screamed. "Harder!" He obliged, pressing my body into the mirror. All of a sudden, he lifted my leg up, so his arm was under it, holding it up. The new angle allowed for his cock to penetrate deeper. I screamed, resting my forehead against the mirror.

I was so close... the thrusts stopped, Naruto's thick dick still buried inside me. I rolled my hips, trying to get him to fuck me again, but he pressed my hips into the wall. I whimpered, his cockhead was placed right on my prostate. He slowly drew out all the way, then slowly pushed back in. Moaning at the feeling, Naruto pulled out slowly, keeping up the torturously slow pace until I was begging for him to fuck me faster. And when he finally did, it was amazing.

My face was pressed against the mirror, mouth open to let out moan after moan. I'm pretty sure I was drooling. Naruto was calling me all sorts of names, like whore and cockslut, and it only served to amplify my arousal. "Naruto! I'm- cuMING!" I screamed, releasing all over the mirror. Before I could register what was happening, I was lying flat on top of Naruto, his chest flush against my back. Naruto was still thrusting rapidly into me.

He locked his knees over my legs, causing my thighs to pull apart lewdly.

I screamed, shuddered, and mewled as Naruto speared my still sensitive prostate repeatedly. My ass was still sensitive from the previous fucking, causing the pleasure to increase two fold. Naruto lifted himself up on his hands, still thrusting into me.

I threw my head back in pleasure, resting it on his shoulder. I was moaning in his ear by now, but I could hardly care. "Look at yourself." Naruto purred, "lost in pleasure... loving the feeling of my dick up your ass."

I lifted my head up, my eyes widening when I saw the view in the mirror. There I was, displayed in the mirror. A perfect view of Naruto's huge and thick cock hammering into my pliant hole. I moaned, bucking down against the cock in my ass. "Naruto!" I screamed. "Harder!" Feeling my orgasm build up.

Naruto obliged, reaching down to rub my cock. Bucking into the hand, I twisted my head around, catching Naruto's lips in a kiss. Feeling Naruto's large hand jerking my cock, and his large cock fucking my ass, I screamed out my orgasm, hearing the noise echo around the large room.

Naruto shouted, shooting his cum into my prostate in long spurts. I shuddered as I felt long ropes of his cum paint my ass, marking me as his. He slipped his softened cum covered cock out of my ass, he rolled us over, nuzzling into my neck and throwing an arm around my waist. We lay there for a while, breathing hard. I shifted uncomfortably as cum oozed down my thighs.

From somewhere on the other side of the room, I heard someone clear their throat. I jumped, turning to see one of my students, Suigutsu, leaning against the door of the studio, Karin peeking out from behind him. They both were wearing their full dance uniform. Matching grins adorned their faces. All the color drained from my body. Naruto chuckled behind me, his nose pressing into my back. "Forget something?" He asked between chuckles.

I laughed nervously. I had totally forgot I was teaching today. "It's not funny!" I hissed, elbowing Naruto in the ribs.

"It kind of is." He wrapped his arms around me possessively when Suigustu leered at me. "Don't worry, they're already adults." He said, rubbing soothing circles on my hip bone.

"If it makes you feel better" Suigutsu offered "Karin only videotaped half of it!" With that, he disappeared around the corner. Naruto growled angrily behind me, the vibrations shooting up my spine.

"I'm going to kill them." Naruto growled, moving to stand up.

Flipping around so I was facing him, I grabbed his wrist to tug him back down, laying my head against my chest. "We can plot their demise later." I yawned against his chest. "Let's strike when they least expect it."

A/N: Kinky HUH? What did you think, hot or not? Leave a reply please. And answer the only question I should be asking you: how can I improve?

So the sex positions: I feel I'm not good with imagery, and I feel that if I get into a log winded explanation it will interrupt the flow of the story. The first one mentioned, where Sasuke is being fucked against the wall, is kind of like the position he was masturbating in, but flush against the wall. You know how sometimes the Uke is holding their own legs to their chest as they're being fucked? It's like that, but against a wall, with only one leg, and Naruto's holding it up from behind. The second one is like the reverse cowgirl, where the uke is riding the seme, but his back is towards his partner, it's bro a face to face position. I suppose its a variant of the reverse cowgirl, but the uke is lying on top of the Seme, chest to back. Naruto lifted himself up onto his forearms to see better. Their legs are not together, they're wide open. In this case, Naruto's legs were between Sasuke's keeping them open.

Are these explanations effective? Or nah?

Hope you like it, there's much more to cum. (I'm a fan of puns. Just so you're prepared, there's going to be a lot more where that CAME from.)

Love, SWP


End file.
